


Bad things will happen

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still tries to win Rose’s heart, Chris is still completely Chris, Isaac messes everything  up with Catherine and Albus isn’t quite sure why the hell he wanted to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. (And trying to be friends with Malfoy doesn’t help things at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad things will happen

**Title:** Bad things will happen  
 **Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Sam still tries to win Rose’s heart, Chris is still completely Chris, Isaac messes everything up with Catherine and Albus isn’t quite sure why the hell he wanted to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. (And trying to be friends with Malfoy doesn’t help things at all.)  
 **Warning(s):** none, really  
 **Author Notes:** Follows 'The kiss'.  
 **Word Count:** 14.789  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
Albus Severus Potter should have known better, but of course he was just eleven years old then. Or maybe he did know at some mysterious level, but didn’t care.  
Whatever the reason may be that day all these years ago he met Samuel Illuminatus Zabini and things just got worse from there.  
Zabini will be his downfall one day; he just knows it.

“You’re staring again.” Sam says.

“I am not.” Albus answers.

“You are so.”

“And at what am I staring?” Albus asks quietly – they are, after all, in Professor Asimov’s class and it really doesn’t matter that the Professor is having a nervous breakdown right now.

“Malfoy.” Sam says triumphant.

“Why the hell would I stare at Malfoy?” Albus wants to know.

“You’re asking me?”

“Yes, because you said I’m staring at Malfoy.” Albus answers.

“Again.”

“Again.” Albus repeats.

“Hell if I KNOW. But I could guess.” Sam says with a glance at the Professor who’s trying to calm Tina Rosenbaum – it doesn’t go so well.

“Please…” Albus says sighing.

“You are attracted to him.”

“I am not.”

“You are.” Sam says.

“I am not.”

“You so are.” Sam answers.

“You are insane.”

“Maybe but you, my dear poor friend, are attracted to - maybe, dare I say it, even in love with Malfoy.” Sam says.

“I’m not in love with…you know!” Albus says, gesturing around because this really explains everything and he doesn’t want to VOICE it.

“Malfoy. Yes…whatever lets you sleep at night.” Sam answers.

“Mister Potter, Mister Zabini! Did you finish the potion yet?” Professor Asimov asks.

“Yes Sir.” Sam says the same second Albus says “No Sir.”, Professor Asimov sighs and glares at them.

“Please, just finish it in time…I really have had a bad day already.” He says. They are clever enough to just nod and work on the potion quietly for the rest of the hour.

~+~  
“Did he tell you yet what he wants for his help?” Sam wants to know. Albus shakes his head. He’s sitting on the windowsill watching Sam sitting on the floor writing a poem – for, and about, Rose (what else?). He says it lets him think more beautiful words. Albus isn’t the only one who questions Sam’s sanity but he could be the only one who does it constantly.

“Maybe he wants your liver after all--or your body.” Sam says.

“Sam! Could you please be serious here? That isn’t funny.” Albus answers angry.

“I am serious. He likes you and you like him. I don’t see the big problem you obviously see.”

“Are you nuts? I’m not – and I will repeat it for you or even write it down – in love with Scorpius Malfoy. And I sure as hell will not give him my body for whatever reason.” Albus says, hopping from the windowsill and starting to pace the little room.

“I wish Rose would notice me. Really Albus, you should be more grateful. He is interested in you. I saw him looking at you in Transfigurations last Monday.” Sam answers.

Albus stops dead and looks at his friend. “Are you for real? He did? I didn’t notice.” Albus says.

Sam looks up from his parchment. “He did. So are you interested in him or are you not?” he wants to know.

“I’m not…” Albus says, but he doesn’t sound terribly convincing even to his own ears.

“If you say so…but you know if you ever change your mind about that gorgeous looking human being just let me know. I will help you win him over…although I don’t think there will be so much for me to do.” He says returning to his parchment. “I need a word that rhymes with hair…”

“Wear.” Albus says.

“One word that makes sense I should have said…” Sam says with an irritated glance at Albus.

“Sorry…” Albus mutters. Sam sighs and tries to concentrate on his poem again. Albus is sitting in a corner on the floor brooding. That is kinda distracting.

“Albus would you mind brooding elsewhere?” he asks.

“Yes…no…I’m going to find Isaac.” Albus answers.

“Yeah…do that.”

~+~  
He doesn’t find Isaac, but he does find Malfoy – runs into him quite literally; really.

“Potter.”, Scorpius says.

“Malfoy.” Albus answers. He doesn’t know what else to say…Malfoy seems pretty safe for now.

“What a surprise to see you here – in the library.” Scorpius says.

“Yeah…I was looking for Isaac.” Albus says.

“Here?” Malfoy wants to know. Now that Albus thinks about it, it’s quite obvious that he would never find Isaac in the library at this hour. How stupid! So why did he even come here?

“Yes…I thought…whatever. He isn’t here. Did you see him?” he asks.

“No. Did he ask Catherine out yet?” Malfoy asks.

“No…I think she will. She said something like that when I saw her the day I…” Albus stops.

“The day you kissed me in the gardens?” Malfoy wants to know, Albus nods. “You know, Potter. It isn’t nice to kiss someone and then ignore that person for weeks.” Malfoy says.

“I wasn’t ignoring you…I was just busy…you know doing stuff.” He tries to justify his actions.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.” Malfoy says. You sure as hell don’t, Albus thinks irritated.  
“Well, I have to finish this, so I have to go…as much as I regret putting this lively conversation to an end.” Scorpius says and leaves the library.  
Albus just stands there for a few moments trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He has to talk with Sam about it because he doesn’t know what to do with all these Malfoy-related feelings. They are irritating as hell.

~+~  
“Sam?”

“Hmm…” comes the sleepy reply.

“You sleeping?”

“I would love to….” Sam says sighing.

“Oh, okay.”

“For Merlin’s sake! What?” he says, Albus hears some rustling, so he knows Sam is turning to face him even if he can’t see much in the darkness of the night.

“You know he isn’t gorgeous at all…”

“Who? Malfoy?” Sam wants to know.

“Yeah…he is far too pale and he doesn’t have the cool grey eyes his father has…and he is too thin.”

“You want to talk about this now?” Sam asks.

“You are talking about Rose all the time…”

“That’s because I’m in love with her.” Sam says and waits for a response that doesn’t come.  
“Are you in love with Malfoy?” he asks.

“No, I’m not…Sam?” says Albus quietly.

“Yes, Albus?”

“I kissed Malfoy.” Albus whispers.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“So what do you want to do now?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know…”

“You think you’re…you know…” Sam doesn’t want to rush to conclusions so he just…stammers.

“I don’t know…I just kissed Malfoy, you know.” Albus replies.

“Wanna kiss me?” Sam asks.

“Hell no! Are you nuts?!”

“Yeah…maybe.” Sam replies.

“What were you thinking?”

“Don’t know! I’m confused.” Sam says.

“You’re telling me!”

“You know…It’s okay if you like Malfoy or boys in general…” Sam says seriously.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah…”

“Night, Sam.” Albus says quietly.

“Good night, Albus.”

~2~  
Potion teacher, Albus thinks, is really a dangerous profession. They’re standing outside the class room again because the headmistress and Professor Asimov are battling pink bunnies straight out of hell.

“Did you ever see anything like that?” Mary wants to know. She holds Chris’ hand not just for comfort; there is a slight look of terror on her face.

“No. Really…never.” Isaac answers and the others nod.

“Oh my god. This must come to an end. I will never ever do Potions with Tina Rosenbaum in the room. I swear.” Mary says quietly.

“She doesn’t do it on purpose.” Sam replies. Again.

“Doesn’t matter.” Alina answers.

“You talk like she’s dangerous.” Comes a voice from the corner.

“She is, Malfoy.” Mary says, slightly wondering why he’s joining the conversation at all.

“She isn’t. She’s highly gifted.” He answers.

“You have to say that because she’s in your house.” Alina shoots back.

“I don’t have to say anything.” He says and Albus sees Catherine nod.

“Why are you defending her? You were in detention with that catastrophe of a girl.” Alina wants to know.

“And that’s why I know.” She says with a triumphant look Albus can’t understand. He suspects neither can any of the others well, except maybe Malfoy.

“God! Slytherins are so irritating!” Mary says.

“Not all of us…but most.” Catherine answers with a smile and a look at Malfoy.

~+~  
“I messed up…I so messed up.” Isaac says, sitting down shaking.

“What happened? You are shaking. Who was mean to you?” Sam wants to know.

“Catherine.” Isaac replies.

“I thought she likes you.” Chris says wondering.

“Well…yes, she does. She did. Oh god, I so messed up.” Isaac repeats again.

“Would you please calm down and tell us what happened?” Sam wants to know.

“I had a date with Catherine…she asked me yesterday after class and I said yes because honestly I would never had asked her…because I’m…”

“A fool?”

“A coward?”

“Afraid of everything?”

“That covers it. Thanks boys. Are you sure, you are my friends? Because I’m not.” Isaac says.

“Yes!” comes the reply.

“Good to know…where was I?”

“You were out with Catherine and…” Sam supplies.

“Yeah. I was out with Catherine. And I messed up. I’m sure she’ll never talk to me again. We were in the gardens and everything went well, really, and then it happened. I said something stupid and then I knocked her down…”

“What? Why!?” Albus asks disbelief in his voice.

“It was an accident, but it happened after she called me an idiot and other things, so she might think I did it on purpose. I would never hit a girl, never…She will never talk to me again.” He whines.

“Well…yes. I wouldn’t either…Oh god. This would be funny if it weren’t so sad. Really.” Chris says.

“Shut up Chris!” Sam is pacing the room thinking.

“You can help me, right?” Isaac asks.

“Well…maybe. We will need help from someone in Slytherin, someone who knows Catherine and is friends with her.” Sam replies.

“I don’t like the direction this is taking.” Albus says.

“This isn’t about you, Albus. This is about true undying love.” Sam answers.

“I will not try to win Malfoy over! I will not! I don’t even know what he wants from us for the last time he helped us out.” Albus replies, steel in his voice.

“Wow, you look like your father when you’re doing the whole stubborn hero thing.” Chris says.

“But you are not your father and you will crumble, you know it and I know it. Just give in Albus. We need the time to plan.” Sam answers.

“I hate you Samuel Illuminatus Zabini. I hate you so much.” Albus says.

Sam stops his pacing and looks at his friend. “You love me. You know it. I will even let you kiss me if you help us out.”

“What? I don’t want to kiss you!”

“You sure? I have beautiful lips.” Sam says pouting.

“You’re nuts!” Albus says laughing.

“I’m a genius.” Sam replies with a grin.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not insane.” Chris says.

“So true…so true…” Sam admits. “But you need my genius insanity right now. So what does it matter?”

“I’m getting a headache…right now.” Albus says.

“We will get you a potion…you should ask Malfoy for one.” Sam answers.

“Will you shut up with all the Malfoy-stuff?” Albus asks irritated.

“When you help us out and Isaac here is sitting on cloud nine with his beloved Catherine on his side…well…yes. Then I will think about it.” Sam says.

~+~  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this. Again.” Albus says sighing. “I’m wondering if Isaac is right about you…we are friends, right?”

“Of course Albus. And now go and talk to Malfoy.” Sam says giving him a clap on his back, so that Albus stumbles forward.

“God, I hate you. Sam!” Albus whispers.

“You do it for love!” Sam whispers back. Albus glares at him and walks over to the table where Malfoy is working.

“Malfoy.” Albus says.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy…” Albus begins again.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy…”

“God! Potter! Just say what you want. This is getting old, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…So, Malfoy can I talk to you?” Albus asks, Scorpius rolls his eyes.

“We are talking, Potter. Please sit down, I’m getting a headache…” he says.

“I wanted to talk to you about Catherine.” Albus begins, uncertainty in his voice.

“I knew they would send you. She doesn’t want to talk to him. And before you ask: it’s because he’s an imbecile –you should have known that.” Malfoy replies.

“He isn’t. It was an accident.”

“Like you kissing me?” Malfoy wants to know.

“Yes! No! We aren’t talking about us now.” Albus says.

“We are talking about stupid boys and why Slytherins have to suffer from that.” Scorpius answers.

“We aren’t stupid. Ravenclaws aren’t.”

“Yes, I forgot, you are the smart ones…so why can’t you figure out the really important things?” Malfoy asks and stands up.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Albus wants to know.

“I need to work on this in peace. So I’m going to the common room.” He says.

“You can’t just leave me here like that!” Albus answers.

“Well, I obviously can. Goodbye Potter.” He says and leaves the library.

~+~  
“What is it with you and Malfoy?” Chris asks.

“He kissed him and now everything is a mess.” Sam replies and Albus glares at him shouting:

“SAM!”

“You kissed Malfoy? Why?” Chris wants to know.

“I don’t know! Because I wanted to?” Albus replies.

“Good enough for me.” Chris says. Things are surprisingly easy in Chris’s world.

“So he said we should figure out the really important things ourselves, right?” Sam wants to know. Albus nods.

“What does that mean?” Isaac asks.

“Hell if I know.” Albus says, but Sam’s pacing again and that is a good sign. So they all wait.

~+~  
“I was talking to Professor Lavender.” Sam says quietly when they are lying in their beds.

“About your undying love for Rose?” Albus asks.

“Yes. She sees some danger for our love…”

“You don’t believe this tealeaves-crap, do you?” Albus wants to know.

“I do. She said we will make it.”

“You should just ask her out.” Albus says.

“I have to wait.”

“For what?” Albus wants to know, shifting to face his friend.

“For the right moment. For the stars to shine on us, of course.” Sam replies.

“Right. Forgive me for asking. And when will that time be?”

“Soon.”

“Said Professor Lavender, I suppose?”

“Yes. You know…”

“Yes, Sam, I know. The tealeaves never lie.” Albus finishes the sentence.

“Albus?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really not want to kiss me?”

“Good night Sam.”

“Good night.” He replies snickering.

~+~  
“All Slytherins have secrets.” Malfoy whispers in Albus’ ear as he passes him in the corridor the next week.

“What?!” Albus calls after him, but of course Malfoy doesn’t turn and doesn’t answer either.  
“Irritating git!” Albus repeats every five seconds while he’s walking to the empty classroom he’s supposed to meet his friends in.

“You’re late again, Albus.” Sam says.

“I know…”

“And you look pissed.” Chris says.

“I am.”

“Who was it?” Isaac wants to know.

“Bloody Scorpius Malfoy!”

“Who else?” Sam says.

“What did he want?” Chris asks first.

“He said: All Slytherins have secrets.” Albus answers.

“What did he mean by that?” Isaac asks.

“What else did he say?” Sam wants to know.

“Nothing. That’s all. Irritating git!” he says, sitting down on a table.

“He wants to help Isaac. I just know it, but of course he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Never is anything easy with a Malfoy – my father always says that.” Sam says.

“Well…if that’s true I’m not sure I want you to date him, Albus.” Chris says.

“What the HELL?! I’m not dating him. Would you please just shut up about it?” Albus replies  
glaring at everyone but especially at Sam – it was Sam after all who told it.

“I just want to help.” Chris says.

“I don’t need help!” Albus shouts.

“I do.” Isaac says quietly.

“So, every Slytherin has a secret…does it mean we need to figure out what Catherine’s is?” Sam muses out loud.

“Obviously. But how to do it? And I will not ask Malfoy! He wouldn’t tell anyway.” Albus says.

“The question is why?” Isaac asks.

“What do you mean “why”?” Sam wants to know.

“Why should we figure out her secret? To do what?” Isaac says.

“Well…to blackmail her?” Chris says. Albus looks at him and asks himself again if Chris really belongs in Ravenclaw… “What? A Slytherin would do that!” Chris says defiantly.

“We aren’t Slytherins.” Isaac says.

“Well…no, but we have parents who were…so maybe I just ask my dad about all that Slytherin politics?” Sam asks.

“What good would it do? We will not blackmail Catherine into going out with Isaac. That’s just wrong – really wrong. My dad would kill me and my grandma would do even more vicious things. I don’t want to think about it!” Albus says.

“If they ever found out.” Sam says.

“How can they not? You remember our little adventure in second year? And the one in forth year?” Albus asks.

“But they don’t know anything about all the things we did in our first year here…you remember how much fun we had with your dad’s cloak?”

“Yeah…but somehow he found out about the whole mess in second year and that’s why it’s gone…” Albus says.

“I wish we still had the cloak…I love that thing. It is so useful. Imagine what we could do with it now!” Sam says his eyes sparkling.

“Take a look into the girl’s showers?” Chris says.

“Yeah…” Sam answers wistful.

“Hello?! My mom would cook me alive if I ever did something like that. And what about your undying love Rose?” Albus says and sees Isaac nod.

“Still…it’s a shame we got caught in second year.” Sam says and Chris nods in agreement.

“But if we aren’t suppose to blackmail her, then what?” Chris asks.

“Well, maybe it’s because of the secret she is so angry with Isaac. So what did you say to her – in detail – before you knocked her down?” Albus asks, looking at his friend and dangling his legs.

“We were talking about wizards breeding with other creatures like Veela and stuff and I said there are some things that shouldn’t be. You know I find this dangerous.” Isaac says earnestly.

“Well…it is but you know love and stuff…” Sam says.

“I know. Still.”

“So after that?” Chris asks.

“Well she snapped at me and asked if I were thinking that werewolves were dangerous too.”

“What did you say?” Albus wants to know thinking about Teddy and his parents.

“Obviously the wrong thing.” Isaac answers defeated.

“You know maybe someone she knows is a werewolf or something. Maybe she has Veela- blood.” Sam muses.

“Possible.” Isaac admits.

“Easy, you have to apologize.”

“I tried. She doesn’t want to talk to me.” Isaac says.

“Well. That’s why we need to find out what it is so you can tell her you know and stuff. Because if she really has Veela-blood in her veins she might be afraid you wouldn’t date her. You know…because you think it’s wrong to breed with other creatures.” Albus says from his table.

“Oh…OH!” Isaac says.

“Well. Yes.”

~+~  
“It takes a lot of cunning to find out other people’s secrets.” Chris says sighing.

“Or luck, my dad had a lot of luck…” Albus answers.

“And your aunt.” Sam says.

“Yeah…we need luck or a Hermione…” Albus is staring at the ceiling because it helps him think.

“You know…Slytherins are supposed to be cunning.” Chris says, looking down on Albus who makes a point in ignoring the way this conversation is heading.

“Gryffindors are supposed to be brave which means that they need a lot of luck and Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart.” He replies.

“Yeah…”

“So where is all our cleverness we are so famous for?” Albus asks.

“Sam has it!” Chris answers. Sam’s their leader – everyone knows it. Sometimes Albus wonders if he shouldn’t be the leader because of his dad and all…but Sam is clever and insane…and all geniuses are crazy. Everybody knows that. So he figures it is okay.

“Let me think about it…” Sam says; they do.

~+~  
“You think this will work?” Albus whispers.

“Have my plans ever not worked?” Sam asks. Albus knows he’s facing him even if he can’t see it.

“Yes. The one with the invisibility cloak, that didn’t work. That’s why my dad has it right now…”

“Don’t remind me of my failures, Albus! This will work. It’s simple enough.” Sam says.

“If you think so…”

“The simple plans are the best. Albus?” Sam’s voice is quiet and somehow uncertain but firm.

“If this is about Malfoy again I will not answer.” Albus says.

“It’s not. You know, what you said about Catherine, that was pretty smart.”

“Well, I AM in Ravenclaw after all.” Albus replies.

“Yes, but it was really sensitive of you and I think Isaac would say the same if we…”

“Would say pansy-stuff like that in public?” Albus asks grinning.

“Shut up! But yeah…”

“You know, I have my moments.” Albus says.

“Albus?”

“Yeah?” he asks.

“This is about Malfoy…so be prepared.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Albus says quietly into the dark room.

“I just don’t understand why you aren’t together.”

“We aren’t because we…I…hell! He’s a boy. I don’t even know him that well and I don’t think about kissing him again…” Albus sighs.

“You know he likes you, right?” Sam wants to know.

“I think…”

“You should talk with him.” Sam says.

“About what?”

“About your behaviour.” Sam answers.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s not nice to kiss someone and then ignore that person for weeks, Albus. If your mother knew…she would, what were your words again? Cook you alive?” Sam says.

“Yeah…but she would get a heart attack first if she knew I kissed a Malfoy.”

“So it’s the Malfoy-thing that bothers you? Not that he’s a boy?” Sam wants to know.

“Well…I guess…” Albus replies. He didn’t think about it that much because he’s sure he doesn’t like Malfoy like that. That’s what he tells Sam.

“So you’re not in love with Malfoy?”

“I said that before, right?” Albus asks.

“Yeah…well, yes. But you kissed Malfoy – and not in the play but after. You kissed him because you wanted to and…”

“I was confused and I think a little annoyed because he didn’t kiss me during the play. And he looked like a girl.” Albus says.

“So it was revenge?” Sam asks in disbelief.

“No! Curiosity. I think.” His friend answers.

“You have to tell him.”

“I know. I will…” Albus replies sighing.

“What a mess.”

“Yeah…runs in the family I think.” Albus says.

“Man…that sucks.”

“Yep.”

“Good night Albus.”

“Good night.”

~+~  
Tuesdays are the best days to talk to someone, because nearly every Tuesday is a disaster anyway if you have potions. Tina did something that Albus can’t even describe – there was a lot of smoke and well…he wasn’t able to see it all. Professor Asimov is in the hospital wing right now (he has little butterfly wings instead of his ears…Chris saw it and he really, really, really would kill to know how she did that!) though; so he figures he can talk with Malfoy. The day can’t get much worse anyway. Although Chris says you should never say that because it will get much, much, MUCH (Yes, in capital letters) worse.

“Malfoy!” He shouts hoping Scorpius will turn to him.

“Potter.” He says and waits so Albus can catch up with him which is a surprise, but then that is Malfoy... nothing is a surprise or maybe everything is one. Who knows? Albus certainly doesn’t and he gets a headache just thinking about it.

“Where are you going?” Albus wants to know.

“The library.”

“To work on your potions paper?” Albus asks walking beside him.

“No.”

“To work on something else?”

“No.”

“To find yourself some fairytale to read in the evenings by the fire?” Albus wants to know.

“No. But that was really funny, Potter. Who would think? Must come from your mother’s side.”

“My dad has humour too!” Albus replies.

“Don’t know him…so I can’t tell…my dad says he hasn’t any.”

“That’s because your dad doesn’t like mine.” Albus answers.

“Or your mother.” Scorpius says.

“You know my mother doesn’t like your dad either.” Albus replies defiantly.

“Nice to know that, Potter. Is that all you wanted to tell me? That your mother doesn’t like my family?”

“What? NO!” Albus says.

“So what is it then?”

“You know we need to talk about the whole…thing between us.” Albus replies gesturing between them to make his point clear.

“Speak.” Scorpius says quietly, leading them into a corner of the library. Where it is very lonely and very quiet, Albus thinks a little nervously. He sits down across Scorpius at the table anyway because he isn’t a coward – his dad is Harry Potter after all.

“It seems that you…well…ehm…like me. Right?” Albus says. Scorpius nods but doesn’t say anything.

“And I like you…I think. But not like that. You know like liking a girl…”

“So you like all girls just in a romantic way, Potter?” Scorpius asks, looking innocently at Albus. Of course it isn’t innocent at all because it is Scorpius. Albus feels like an insect under the microscope.

“No, but I… don’t look at boys at all… - in a romantic way.” Albus stutters. (He’s sure this is like when his father tried to ask Cho Chang out – a natural disaster.)

“Right. And you kissed me because?” Scorpius asks, his voice is very calm and very quiet. Albus knows that that isn’t a good sign at all – ever. When his mother talks like that he is in real trouble…come to think of it when his grandmother does he is too. Maybe it is a woman thing? Well…no, because Scorpius is a boy obviously – a tough one playing Quidditch and all.  
“Well?” Scorpius asks looking at him, he shakes his head to clear it – it doesn’t work that well.

“I was curious.” Albus admits.

“You were curious? About what? Kissing a boy? Kissing at all? About what?” Scorpius asks.

“About kissing you.” Albus says in a whisper.

“About kissing a Malfoy. Great. Just…that’s just great.” Scorpius says, playing idly with his quill. Albus is grateful it isn’t his wand. He remembers Anthony quite well.

“No…” Albus says and stops because it could be that he was curious about kissing a Malfoy. He doesn’t know anyone who kissed a Malfoy. (Well rumours go that Narcissa Black kissed Lucius Malfoy but he can’t confirm that – he never saw it.)

“No?” Scorpius asks.

“I don’t know, okay? I’m a little bit confused about the whole thing. Anyway it was just a kiss, right? You aren’t in love with me.” Albus says.

“Good thing you know that.” Scorpius replies still playing with his quill.

“And I really wasn’t ignoring you…I mean I didn’t know I was ignoring you…I just didn’t think about you. So I’m sorry.” Albus says, Scorpius doesn’t say anything. “Are we good?” Albus wants to know.

“Yeah…” Scorpius replies.

“Great!” Albus says standing up. He doesn’t hear that terrible sound when Scorpius breaks his quill.

~+~  
“I don’t think we should tell him.” Albus says.

“He needs to know because he has to apologize. How can he do that if he doesn’t know?” Sam answers.

“We so could get expelled if they find out we stole her record. And…you think he will go out with her if he knows?” Albus asks.

“I don’t know…and I admit that it would be better if she would tell him herself. Man, I didn’t even know someone would breed with…I mean, man! Explains the light green shimmer about her hair though.”

“And that she loves meat that much…” Albus says.

“Yeah… Maybe that’s why she isn’t afraid of Tina and her potions and why she plays beater.”

“Possible. So, what do we do? Tell Isaac?” Albus wants to know.

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe we should talk with Catherine first?”

“Are you nuts? If she tells the headmistress we stole the record we WILL get expelled.” Albus says shaking his head.

“What a mess…”

“Yeah…love is a battlefield.” Albus replies. Sam gives him a look but stays silent. It’s true after all: Love is a battlefield.

~+~  
“Chris! Your girlfriend is friends with Catherine, right?” Sam says one afternoon, three days after they stole the record.

“Yes, you know that.” He replies.

“We will ask Mary to talk with Catherine.” Sam says.

“Why? What happened to the other plan?” Chris wants to know.

“Failed.” Sam answers in his non-nonsense voice.

“Okay. I will ask her this evening.” Chris says.

“Great. Tell her, that we know that all Slytherins have secrets and that she should tell hers Isaac so he can apologize.” Sam replies.

“Yes. I will.”

~+~  
Isaac is quite pale when he comes back from his meeting with Catherine two days later.

“So, what did she say?” Sam wants to know.

“She said…” Isaac begins, but stops and sits down staring at the wall.

“That bad?” Chris wants to know, he is the only one who doesn’t know at all. Isaac nods.

“Isaac…it can’t be that bad.” Albus says, giving him a butterbeer which Chris takes away just to replace it with firewhisky.

“Thanks.” Isaac says gulping the drink down.

“Well? What did she say?” Chris asks again.

“She is a…I mean, she’s part…water-witch.” Isaac says. Chris doesn’t understand, but that could be because he is muggle-born.

“And?” he asks.

“Do you know the Name Jenny Grünzahn? Or Marga Hakel?” Sam asks.

“Yeah…evil ghost/ witches who live in lakes and like to kill little children…they eat them. My mother told me about it…it’s just a fairytale to scare children…” Chris says looking from Sam to Albus and then to Isaac. “It is just a fairytale, right?”

“Well…yes and no. They aren’t eating children anymore…but they did and it seems that Catherine is part water-witch.” Sam explains.

“But she isn’t dangerous.” Chris says.

“No, she isn’t.” Albus replies.

“How do you know?” Isaac wants to know.

“Because she sure as hell has potions to prevent that and she’s here with other children and she hasn’t eaten anyone so far.” Albus says.

“Werewolves aren’t dangerous either most of the time and with the wolfesbane potion they aren’t even in wolf-form.” Sam adds.

“So there isn’t a problem at all.” Chris says. Oh, to live in Chris’ world, Albus thinks.

“How can you say that? She isn’t …I don’t know, she isn’t human.” Isaac says.

“What the hell Isaac!” Albus says standing up. “She is. She just happens to be part water-witch. She isn’t more dangerous than Tina or my dad or I don’t know… You don’t want to tell me you are one of those pureblood fanatics, do you?”

“I’m not!” Isaac says.

“You better not be.” Albus says pacing the room. That isn’t a good sign at all because he usually does it only when he is really angry or needs to collect his thoughts.

“No wonder she was so angry with you. She was afraid.” Chris says.

“So what did you do? You did apologise, right?” Sam wants to know.

“Well…no. I was too shocked and told her I need time to think…” Isaac says quietly.

“Merlin! Malfoy was right. You are an imbecile!” Albus says turning to face him. Sam has to admit that he’s right.

~3~  
“Can you believe him?” Albus says in the middle of the night.

“Isaac? No, I can’t but honestly you do hear stories about the water-witches…” Sam answers.

“Yeah…but still. It’s Catherine we are talking about here.”

“And Isaac who’s afraid of his own shadow.” Sam says.

“Right. You think Malfoy knew all along?”

“Possible. Yeah, I think he did. That’s why he helped us…or maybe he tried to help Catherine.” Sam answers.

“Because baring a secret like that is quite hard…poor Catherine.”

“Yeah. You know Isaac is my friend but he really doesn’t deserve her when he can’t get past that. And I heard from my dad that water-witches are quite the lovers…” Sam says.

“SAM! How scandalous. You think it would help if Isaac knew that?”

“Maybe, or maybe it will scare him even more…” Sam muses turning to face Albus in the dark.

“I think it would scare him.”

“By the way, did you talk with Malfoy?” Sam asks.

“I did last week, I told you about it already.” Albus replies.

“You did but I thought you had talked to him since then. He still didn’t tell us what he wants for his help.” Sam says.

“It worries you?”

“Yeah…it does. It isn’t a good thing to be in debt. Especially when it’s a Malfoy.” Sam answers.

“I will ask him tomorrow in potions. Or before class… because you never know if there will be pink bunnies, flying frogs or something new and sparkling that Tina produces.”

“Hmmm…you know. Malfoy is right, she is quite gifted.” Sam says.

“Yeah…”

“Night Albus.” Sam says with a smile.

“Good night Sam.”

~+~  
Albus has to wait until class is over to talk with Malfoy, because Tina is in the hospital wing and so the whole class can work undisrupted on the potion.

“Malfoy, do you have a minute?” Albus asks grapping Scorpius’ arm; he had to run to catch up with him and Catherine.

“Potter. What do you want?” He asks turning.

“In private?” Albus says letting go.

“I’ll see you in the common room then, Scorpius.” Catherine says; he nods.

“Well?” Scorpius wants to know.

“The thing is we…the boys and I are wondering what it is you want from us for your help. You haven’t said.”

“That worries you?” Scorpius asks.

“It doesn’t worry us…it’s just that it’s never good to be in debt. So you know what you want?”

“I already got what I wanted.” Scorpius says.

“You did?”

“Yes, Potter. I did.” Scorpius says with a smile.

“Oh, okay. And what did you get?”

“You are quite dumb for a Ravenclaw. Figure it out.” Scorpius answers turning to leave.

“Oh, and something else, Potter.” He says over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Catherine and I wish that Booth would stay away from her and if any of you spill her secret, you will regret it.” He says.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Yes. I am.” Scorpius says, not turning.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” Scorpius answers and waves. Before Albus can say anything else he is around the corner.

“Bloody git!” Albus murmurs on the way to his common room.

~+~  
“As if we would spill their secrets! Bloody Slytherins. So irritating!” Albus rattles on in the middle of the night. Sam rolls his eyes but of course his friend can’t see it.

“He’s trying to help Catherine. I think that’s good.”

“Yes, but…we don’t walk around and tell other people’s secrets. Do we? What does he think? And to threaten me?! And I ask again: What is he thinking? That I’m afraid of him? I tell you something; I’m not.” Albus says hitting his pillow; Sam is just able to hear it.

“You would have done the same thing.” Sam replies.

“I wouldn’t.” Albus answers.

“You so would.”

“Well…yes maybe…” Albus admits. Damn the hero-complex-genes. Damn them to hell!

“Did you figure out what it is he already has?” Sam wants to know because he did.

“No idea.”

“Shall I tell you?” Sam asks.

“You know?”

“I wouldn’t offer to tell you if I wouldn’t know, would I?” Sam asks.

“Well…no.”

“Do you want to know or not?” Sam replies, turning in the dark. Albus hears the rustling of his covers.

“Yeah. Spill.”

“The kiss.” Sam says triumphant.

“The kiss?”

“Yes, the kiss. Sometimes I really wonder how you got into Ravenclaw, really Albus.” Sam sighs.

“Well…to be honest, I didn’t want to be in Gryffindor because of James.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sam wants to know.

“I told the sorting hat that I didn’t want to be in Gryffindor and it sent me into Ravenclaw.”

“You talked to it?” Sam asks in disbelief but honestly he shouldn’t be so surprised.

“Yeah, my dad told me he was arguing with the hat in his first year because he didn’t want to be in Slytherin. So I thought maybe it would work for me too.”

“It obviously did. What if it would have sent you to Slytherin?” Sam asks.

“That would have pissed James off and my mom…I think my dad would’ve been pretty cool with it – even if he isn’t that crazy about that house.”

“It isn’t that bad, you know. My dad was there. Oh and Catherine’s mom…come to think of it…her name was Greengrass before she married…” Sam answers.

“We really are stupid, aren’t we?” Albus asks.

“Please speak for yourself, my dear friend.”

“I didn’t even know her name…” Albus defends himself.

“Whatever…”

“So, you’re sure about the kiss?” Albus asks in a whisper.

“Yeah…but you can ask him if you want.”

“No, I don’t think so…” Albus answers.

“Still afraid, hmm?”

“He did threaten me and there is still the whole Anthony-mystery.” Albus says.

“You are obsessed with it.”

“I’m not.”

“Your dad was obsessed with Malfoy in his sixth year, you know?” Sam asks.

“I’m not obsessed and he wasn’t…who told you that?”

“My dad did. He likes to share stories from his schooldays. Mostly about other Slytherins of course, but some involve your father because…well he was the chosen one and the enemy and all that. Maybe that is another thing that runs in the family.” Sam says.

“I’m not obsessed with Malfoy!”

“Whatever you say.” Sam replies snickering.

“Good night, Sam!”

“Night, Albus.”

~+~  
Another Tuesday, another minor catastrophe. Potion Professor, Albus thinks, is a really tough job.

“You think Professor Asimov was in Gryffindor?” Albus whispers.

“Why?” Sam wants to know.

“Because he must be very brave or very…” Albus is gesturing around.

“Stupid?” Sam supplies.

“NO! Lucky? To do this job.”

“I’m sure he didn’t know he would have someone like Tina in his class…maybe he would have turned down the offer. I would.” Sam says.

“Yeah…because you are a coward.” Albus replies.

“I’m not. And you know it…I’m just…clever enough not to endanger myself. You know; I like to live…it’s quite a good feeling.”

“Not if you are me…misery just loves me.” Albus sighs.

“Oh please…Look at Catherine! Look at Isaac; he’s as lively as a headstone. And what about me? There is Rose…who doesn’t even know I exist. I was thinking Albus; maybe it’s because your mom and your uncle don’t like Slytherins. She has prejudices.”

“What? NO! And you aren’t a Slytherin.” Albus replies with a glance to the blackboard. The Professor is writing instructions down…and Albus is sure he prays to all the gods he knows that nothing else will happen to or with Tina Rosenbaum.

“But my dad was.”

“You are nuts! She just thinks of you like a brother or something because you’re friends with me since…well first year.” Albus says waving his hand.

“Mister Potter, Mister Zabini! I hope you ARE working on your potion?” The Professor asks. They nod in unison.

~+~  
“It wasn’t that bad today.” Mary says.

“Well…it could have been worse.” Alina admits, but she looks quite unhappy.

“You know, if I didn’t know better I would think you want her to mess up her potions.” Sam says.

“I don’t want her to blow up the whole school, Samuel.” She replies defiantly.

“I was just saying…”

“Whatever! I still can’t understand why the Slytherins think she has a gift.” Alina says.

“Well…it IS a gift.” Chris throws in.

“How can you say that? She is dangerous.” Alina says.

“She isn’t. And she gets better. Or are you still mad because of your little nose-accident?” Sam wants to know.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself…” she replies standing up.

“Why are we hanging out with her again?” Sam asks biting into a roll.

“Because we like her.” Albus says.

“We do?”

“Well…yes. Someone here must like her…because why else would we hang out with her?” Albus asks.

“She is my friend and I like her.” Mary says throwing a teaspoon.

“I think, YOU are dangerous, my dear friend not Tina Rosenbaum.” Sam replies.

“Yeah…Tina doesn’t throw teaspoons…these are dangerous weapons…” Albus agrees.

“You are such children! Honestly why AM I hanging out with you guys?” Mary says.

“Because you love us.” They say in unison. She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

~+~  
Rumours spread in every school like a bushfire on a hot summer day and Hogwarts isn’t an exception.  
Whispers follow Tina like creepy dark butterflies. Hushed conversations stop immediately when she turns around the corner.

“What is going on?” Albus wants to know.

“No idea…” Sam whispers back.

“Rumours say Tina is part water-witch.” Chris fills them in.

“What?!”

“Yeah…she isn’t, is she?” Chris wants to know.

“She isn’t, you know who is.” Sam says irritated.

“Who did spread a rumour like that?” Albus wants to know.

“No idea. Really. Mary heard it from Emilie.”

“She isn’t even friends with Emilie! What’s Emilie’s house again?” Albus asks walking beside Sam to the potion classroom.

“Gryffindor…and to think this rumour comes from Gryffindor…what a mess.” Chris answers.

“We don’t know it was someone in Gryffindor.” Sam says.

“Yeah…but people will think that. You know why.” Albus replies sighing.

“Hell, what a mess!”

~+~  
Tina is very quiet and she doesn’t blow up her cauldron once the whole time. Catherine and Malfoy are sitting beside her – maybe that’s why she doesn’t mess up the task, maybe because she doesn’t touch anything. Malfoy brews the potion and Catherine is holding Tina’s hand. Professor Asimov doesn’t say a word. Albus thinks he should and Alina thinks that too.

“You know, he shouldn’t let them do the whole work for Tina.” She says after class.

“He should have said something about the rumours.” She adds.

“You know what? You’re right.” Albus says.

“She is?” Isaac wants to know.

“Yes, she is.” Sam says nodding.

“Boys! Who would think that?” Alina answers delighted.

“He should have said that it’s total crap. She isn’t a water-witch at all and if she were, what would that mean? Nothing.” Sam says and Albus nods in agreement.

“Of course it would mean something. Namely that she’s dangerous. Even now in our times water-witches are dangerous.” Alina says.

“To whom?” Albus wants to know.

“People! Children!” Alina answers.

“No, to cattle maybe. Nothing else.” Sam says.

“Or their husbands…in the bedroom.” Chris throws in.

“Chris!” Mary says scandalised.

“What? That’s what they say…water-witches are like Veela in bed…man…” he says wistful; Mary smacks him on the head.

“Baby, you know I love you…”

“Shut up!” she answers without venom.

“I would love to know who spread such a rumour…really, that was just mean.” Isaac says angry. Might be because he’s thinking of Catherine, Albus thinks.

~+~  
“Well, the original rumour was that there is one water-witch at Hogwarts. No one said at the beginning it was Tina.” Chris says when they’re sitting on the floor putting together pieces of information.

“And you asked whom?” Sam wants to know.

“Anthony. He’s pretty nice if you don’t want to know anything about the Malfoy-accident.” He answers, stretching his legs so that they bump into Albus’.

“Can we say for sure it comes from Hufflepuff then?” Isaac wants to know.

“No, but it’s them or Gryffindor and who in Gryffindor would do that and why?” Sam asks.

“No one…I think. Well maybe Frank, but I don’t think it was him or one of the first years.” Albus answers. “I could ask Lily if she knows something.” He adds.

“Great. You should have done it hours ago.” Sam chides.

“Well. I didn’t think about it, okay?”

“Whatever. Who do we know in Hufflepuff who would do something like that?”

“Easy enough. Alina.” Isaac replies.

“She wouldn’t do that. She’s a Hufflepuff!” Chris says.

“Doesn’t make her holy.” Albus answers with a look at him.

“Exactly. But it’s true no one would think it’s her because she is a Hufflepuff-nightmare.” Sam says.

“Right. She doesn’t like Tina. So I think she spread the rumour about Tina. Maybe she spread even the one about the water-witch. Question is: Just a lucky guess or does she know something?” Albus asks.

“I hope it’s just her guessing….” Isaac says.

~+~  
“Potter!” he hears Malfoy’s voice and stops so Scorpius can catch up with him.

“Malfoy.”

“Did one of your little gang say something?” he wants to know.

“Of course not.”

“And I should believe you because…?” Scorpius asks.

“Because I AM actually afraid of you.”

“You are?” he asks.

“Yes, because of the whole Anthony-thing. No one knows anything and…well…we are all a little bit afraid, so I don’t think someone would mess with you. Besides how is it even possible you weren’t expelled for that?”

“A secret.” Malfoy says putting a finger to his lips; Albus doesn’t know why he is staring at them at all.

“So was it that Hufflepuff-girl then?” Malfoy wants to know.

“Maybe, we are working on it. Doesn’t matter though, it’s just a rumour and it will pass. You know what they’re saying in today’s newspaper, right?”

“I do have muggle-studies.” Scorpius answers.

“Great. So don’t do anything, okay?” Albus asks.

“Whatever…”

“Promise me you will do nothing.” Albus says.

“Well…we will see.”

“Malfoy! Promise me you won’t do anything about this.” Albus says grabbing his wrist.

“Merlin! Yeah…I will do nothing about this.” He says.

“Great!” Albus answers, letting him go.

“Potter.” Scorpius says leaving.

“Malfoy.” Albus answers. He has a really good feeling for about two minutes then he knows he messed up because Malfoy didn’t promise him anything.

“Bloody Slytherins!” he curses.

~+~  
The next week it’s a rumour about Emilie, the week after that someone tells them that Jensen is a werewolf-- which is true. Albus thinks that no one is safe from all this and he really has had enough. The thing about Catherine is spilled the same week as rumours about Malfoy go around.

“What the fuck?” Albus says with feeling.

“I don’t know! Secrets are spilled, Catherine is crying and Emilie is in the hospital wing because someone hexed her. ”

“If this doesn’t end Malfoy will do something really nasty to Alina.” Sam says.

“You have to talk to her, Mary.”

“I tried; she says it isn’t her at all…and I should leave her alone.” Mary answers defeated.

“I don’t believe her.” Sam says.

“She’s my friend.” Mary answers.

“Doesn’t mean she’s holy.” Chris says.

~+~  
The next week it’s Alina who is in the hospital wing crying. She has batwings instead of her arms. Albus just knows it was Malfoy, but of course no one can prove that.  
Interhouse friendships are a rare thing anyway, but after all the rumours and secrets no one trusts another house.

“That’s just ridiculous!” Chris says as they pass Mary on the way to the great hall.

“She isn’t talking to you?” Isaac wants to know.

“We are meeting in secret! Can you believe that? We’ve been together for months and now we’re meeting secretly because she’s afraid someone from her OWN house would do something nasty to her. That’s just ridiculous!”

“Yeah, it is. It’s like, you know…in the old times…when my dad went to school.” Sam says.

“Yeah…but then it was everyone against Slytherin.” Albus adds.

“Wait and see…the rumours, the very nasty and dangerous ones are about Slytherins.” Sam says.

“Well…yeah…” Albus answers. He didn’t think about it, didn’t see it, but of course Sam’s right. And that’s why Sam is their leader Albus thinks satisfied.

“You think this will get much worse.” Chris says.

“Yes, I think it will…and I can’t believe this is just about Alina not liking someone…you know guys. There is something rotten in the state of Denmark.” Sam says gravely.

~+~  
The thing with Sam is that when he isn’t having one of his crazy ideas which nearly get them expelled, he catches on really fast and he’s seldom wrong about his observations.  
Things are going from bad, to very bad, and then really, really BAD (in capital letters).

“It’s like all the prejudices are back. Not about purebloods and stuff, but just about Slytherins.” Albus says darkly.

“Yeah…my dad told me that rumours went that every single evil/dark wizard was in Slytherin.” Sam answers.

“I know, that’s why my dad didn’t want to be there.” Albus admits.

“Great. Just great. We can’t let them ruin our lives.” Sam says, turning in the dark to face Albus.

“I know. So what do we do? Things are really bad, I saw Malfoy hex two Hufflepuffs today.”

“And you didn’t help him?” Sam wants to know.

“No…he was all right, didn’t even see me. I think.”

“Doesn’t make it right, Albus. What’s wrong with you?” Sam wants to know.

“Nothing. It was Malfoy, if it were, I don’t know, Tina I would’ve helped her. Because she needs help.”

“That’s not what I mean. You have to help him so you can show that all this ‘Slytherins are bad/evil/vicious stuff is crap’.” Sam explains.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” And that’s why Sam is their fearless leader, Albus thinks again.

“So, that’s what we’ll do, we will find the source of all this evil and in the meantime we will be friends with Slytherins.” Sam says. “Wake Isaac and Chris.” He adds.  
Albus does.

~4~  
Scorpius, Albus has the pleasure to find out, is surprisingly easy to get along with if he wants to be.

“Seems Sam’s brilliant plan is working.” Albus says, sitting on a table in the library doing his homework with Scorpius across from him.

“Yeah…might also have something to do with the headmistress finding out about this compulsion –spell.” Scorpius answers.

“Well…she is the headmistress. It’s her job to do the difficult stuff, you know.”

“Our parents did the difficult stuff themselves.” Scorpius answers with a glance at him.

“You want to battle a Dark Lord?”

“Are you offering one?” Scorpius wants to know.

“What? Don’t try to be funny. I’m really curious though. Would you like to battle against me, if I was my dad and you were yours?”

“No. Well, maybe I would like to battle with you and have great make-up sex.” Scorpius says grinning.

“AHHHHHHH! My innocent ears!”

“As if! I know what you were doing with Emma last year…” Scorpius answers.

“What? I didn’t do anything with her! And how do you know about us anyway?”

“We are good in finding out other people’s secrets.” Scorpius says writing something down.

“Was that the answer to question 10?” Albus asks distracted.

“Yes.”

“Wanna tell?” Albus wants to know.

“No.”

“Why not?” he whines.

“Because you can’t learn it if you don’t do it alone.”

“I don’t like you.” Albus says, leafing through his book.

“Oh, you don’t? I’m so shocked!”

“I really hate you.” Albus says sighing.

“So, if I give you the answer you will love me?”

“No, but I would think about liking you again…” Albus answers.

“Not good enough. Do your homework alone.” Scorpius says grinning.

“You are a really evil person, you know that, right?”

“Of course. It runs in the family.” Scorpius explains.

~+~  
“I was thinking about my dad.” Albus says that night lying in his bed.

“About something in particular?”

“Yes, about his schooldays. You know the entire battles through the years.” Albus says.

“Why?”

“Because I was talking with Malfoy…” Albus begins but his friend interrupts him.

“You know, you could start calling him Scorpius. That’s his first name after all.”

“Yeah...whatever. So I was talking with him about battling a Dark Lord…” Sam interrupts again.

“What? Why? Who wants to do that? Even your dad didn’t want to.”

“I’m not saying I want to battle a Dark Lord…I was just thinking that our problems and adventures are so…small…compared to what our parents did.” Albus says.

“Maybe but I don’t want to be in their shoes even for one day. Danger everywhere you go and all that petty rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. That’s not a world I want to live in. It wasn’t a world my dad wanted to live in and he wasn’t even one of the Dark Lords followers.”

“You know my dad calls him by his name.” Albus says.

“Well, I do not. Neither does anyone who I know and was in Slytherin. My grandmother says he did great things, horrible things but still great.”

“My dad doesn’t.” Albus says quietly.

“I would question his sanity if he did.” Sam answers seriously. “You know what, Albus? Life is always a big adventure. You don’t need to battle a Dark Lord to prove yourself.”

“I know that…but it’s like living in his shadow…”

“You aren’t the only one. Catherine does, I do…Malfoy does.” Sam answers.

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“Night Sam.”

“Good night, Albus.”

~+~  
“I talked to my mom.” Albus says grinning.

“And?” Sam wants to know he has no idea why Albus is so happy just because he talked with his mother.

“I asked her if you could spend the holidays at our place. She said yes…if your dad will allow it, of course.” Albus answers.

“You did? I mean…great.”

“I said, I would help you win Rose over.” Albus says smiling.

“Yes, you did. Do you know what she wants for her birthday?” Sam wants to know.

“I have no idea…but maybe Lily. I will ask her. You know you will have to put up with James, right?” Albus asks.

“Yeah…whatever. I will be able to see Rose on her birthday and she will notice me. You are my best friend Albus. I knew it from that first meeting in first year that you would be the chosen one. Well, my chosen one.” Sam says grinning.

“I wasn’t too sure myself I have to admit…”

“You aren’t even sure now…” Sam replies still grinning. “I have to go see Professor Lavender. Ask her about the perfect present and stuff…”

“You know, before you said you want to marry Rose I was so sure you were gay.” Albus says.

“Funny…before you kissed Malfoy I was sure you weren’t.” Sam replies with a big smile.

“Don’t wait for me!” he adds and leaves the great hall.

~+~  
He did watch James fly when he was playing for Gryffindor, but hasn’t watched anyone else since because he isn’t that crazy about Quidditch. Now he watches Malfoy and he has to admit that Malfoy is a really good keeper. James, of course, was seeker like their father and their grandfather. Seems Malfoy isn’t following family tradition here. Albus wonders if Lucius played and if he did what position? Maybe today he will dare to ask…if Slytherin wins. It’s always good to be on the safe side and if Malfoy’s team wins he will be in a good mood.  
Albus waits for Scorpius on the edge of the field after the game, pulling on his scarf – the spring this year is really chilly. It even snowed in March. Just for one day but still.

“Potter.” Scorpius says. How come they still aren’t on first name-terms after all these weeks, Albus wonders.

“Malfoy. Congratulations.” He answers.

“Please…Hufflepuffs. Sometimes I wonder if they really want to win.” Scorpius replies.

“They did under Diggory; says my dad.”

“Yes, my dad says that too.” Scorpius answers.

“Are you going to the party?”

“Yes, I’m the captain and I should be there…and of course I’d love to get drunk and find someone to have a good time with.” Scorpius says.

+“So, I’m not good enough or what?” Albus asks playfully.

“Potter, you shouldn’t tempt me.” There is something in Scorpius voice Albus doesn’t want to think too deeply about.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow in the great hall?” He asks.

“Yes, bring some hangover potion…I know Zabini makes them…I’m willing to pay.”

“That will not be necessary. He IS after all my friend. He assures me every time I doubt our friendship, which is often.” Albus answers with a smile.

“I wouldn’t take it too seriously. Zabini is obviously insane…runs in the family like the good looks.” Scorpius replies walking beside him back to the castle.

~+~  
“Sam?” Albus whispers.

“Yeah?”

“You want to sleep?” Albus wants to know.

“No…we totally can talk.”

“Great. So what did Professor Lavender say about you and Rose and the present?” Albus asks.

“I won’t tell you what I will get for her, but she said the stars are right in the holidays and that I should ask her after her birthday.”

“You think that has something to do with the present? You want to bribe her?” Albus wants to know grinning. Even if Sam can’t see it, he can hear it in Albus’ voice.

“That, my dear friend, is not funny. So where were you after breakfast today?”

“I was watching the game…” Albus answers.

“Quidditch? Since when are you watching our team losing again?”

“It was not our team, you do live on this planet, right? And well… since I’m friends with Malfoy.” Albus replies.

“You know, you really should call him Scorpius. What is it with you two? Weeks and weeks and still not on first name-terms.”

“I honestly don’t know. So don’t ask me. It’s somehow difficult to call him Scorpius when he’s saying always Potter, you know?” Albus says.

“Yeah…”

“Sam?” Albus asks.

“Yes?”

“Do you have some of the hangover potion left?” Albus wants to know.

“For Malfoy I dare say.”

“Yes. He is willing to pay…” Sam interrupts him.

“I’m sure you said something like: NO, Sam is my friend you don’t have to…”

“Well, yes, something like that. So can he have it?” Albus asks.

“Of course. He is your friend after all and I like him too.”

“He said you are good looking.” Albus says.

“Obviously the man knows what he is talking about. I wonder if he wants to kiss me…because you don’t want to. And I do have these delicious looking lips, don’t I?” Sam wants to know.

“I can’t see anything in the dark…” Albus says laughing.

“Shut up. I’M wondering now if you are MY friend at all…”

“Of course I am!” Albus says still laughing.

“Good to know because I will be soon a part of your family.”

“I’d like that.” Albus replies.

“I’d like that too.”

“Night Sam.”

“Good night Albus.”

~+~  
“What do you mean with earthworms? There wasn’t a single earthworm in the whole potion.” Albus says sighing.

“Are you listening when he talks?” Scorpius wants to know.

“Ehm…yeah…of course.”

“You talk with Zabini. I wonder if you are so good in potions because he helps you out.” Scorpius says.

“I am good at potions because I’m working hard and because I’m clever.”

“But you aren’t listening to a word Professor Asimov says…”

“Well, Sam and I have a lot of things to discuss.” Albus admits.

“I’m sure of it.”

“So, why earthworms?” Albus asks putting Scorpius’ notes down.

“Because it’s more potent when you put some in.”

“Well…but it does work without innocent earthworms too, right?” Albus says.

“Yes. Obviously we did it a few weeks ago. Do you remember?”

“Ehm…no. But I believe you.” Albus answers.

“Great. Do trust a Slytherin and a Malfoy.”

“You aren’t that bad, you know.” Albus replies grinning.

“Slytherins or Malfoys?”

“Both actually.” Albus says writing the information down.

“What are you doing during the holidays?” Scorpius asks.

“Don’t know, staying home – Sam will stay a few days because of Rose’s birthday.”

“Hmmm…”

“Why do you ask?”

“Nothing…was just curios.” Scorpius answers.

“And what will you do during the holidays?”

“Well…I’m spending some time in France.” He answers.

“That’s pretty cool.”

“It will be…it was last year.” Scorpius says with a smile. Albus is taken aback because he hasn’t seen Scorpius smile like that before.

“You met someone!” Albus exclaims.

“Yes.” Scorpius answers.

“Tell me all about it!” Albus says, putting his quill aside.

“No.”

“Come on!”

“No.”

“Tell me!”

“Why should I?”

“Because you know everything about me and Emma…it’s only fair.” Albus answers.

“Slytherin.” Scorpius says as if this would explain everything which it does. Really.

“You are so irritating.”

“Same answer.” Scorpius says.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I so do.”

“If it lets you sleep at night, you’re free to believe that.” Scorpius answers.  
Albus throws his book at him. He misses.

~+~  
“I find it somehow irritating that Chris and Mary are going on double dates with Catherine and Isaac.” Albus says.

“Are you feeling lonely?”

“What? No, I have you.” Albus replies, grinning which Sam doesn’t see but he knows it’s there anyway.

“I will be dating Rose soon. You have to find someone you like, Albus.” Sam says.

“It isn’t that easy for me…”  
“  
It was for James, if I remember correctly, and even Lily has a boyfriend.”

“She has?” Albus asks in disbelief.

“Yeah…some Hufflepuff.”

“Good…they are pretty safe…on the other hand, Lily is pretty tough herself.” Albus answers.

“I wonder what my dad will say to that.” He adds.

“What about Emma?”

“That was…a disaster. In the beginning, and then it was pretty nice with all the kissing and stuff, but in the end it was a disaster again.” Albus answers.

“Someone else you like?” Sam wants to know.

“No…”

“No, or not a girl?” Sam asks quietly.

“Is this about Malfoy again?”

“Well…yes. You know you would be such a cute couple. I asked Professor Lavender and…” Albus interrupts him.

“You did what?!”

“I asked Professor Lavender about your love life and she said you should go with your feelings.”

“Why? I thought we were friends! You didn’t say anything about Malfoy, right?” Albus asks slightly panicked.

“NO! We ARE friends! Why would I do something like that?”

“I don’t KNOW! Maybe because you are insane.” Albus says sighing. He sighs a lot more since he met Sam – he can hardly remember a time when he wasn’t sighing once every god damn hour.

“I’m not insane…not that much.”

“Sam…please. I nearly died here because of you.” Albus answers.

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know I just want you to be happy and I think you could be if you would accept your feelings for Malfoy.”

“I don’t have any romantic feelings for Malfoy. Sam. I told you that…I’ve been telling you that nearly the whole school year.”

“Yeah…whatever.”

“Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Albus.”

~5~  
The most irritating thing (because there are a lot of things that are irritating) about Sam, Albus thinks, is that he just can’t give up – or maybe he can he just doesn’t.

“You know…I just don’t get it.” He says putting something that looks like a kidney into the cauldron. A very small kidney – maybe from a mouse. Albus knows he should pay more attention but he just can’t.

“Well…don’t ask me.” Albus answers.

“I think you are friends… he didn’t say a word to you?” Sam asks.

“No.”

“Well…maybe he just doesn’t share things like that.” Sam says.

“Maybe.”

“Are you mad?” Sam wants to know, stirring five times clockwise.

“No. Why would I be mad about something like that?”

“Well…how should I know? But I could guess.” Sam replies.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Albus says looking into the cauldron. The potion is green and he just can’t remember if it should be. “Is this the right colour?”

“Yes. You can read, right?” Sam asks, looking at him.

“Yeah…of course.”

“Go and ask him after class.” Sam says sighing.

“I will not.”

“You should.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“You will…”

“Why?”

“Because I will make you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are irritating as hell.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Shut up and stir.” Sam answers giving Albus the spoon.

~+~  
“Did you hear?” Mary asks sitting down beside Sam.

“About Malfoy and Winters?” he wants to know.

“Yeah…I figured you heard.”

“Of course. She is talking about it 24/7. It’s really annoying.” Albus says.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mary asks.

“Nothing.” He grumbles.

“I think they look cute together.” Catherine says.

“Yeah. They do.” Mary agrees.

“I’m going for a walk…outside.” Albus says standing up.

“But you didn’t eat!” Alina says.

“I’m not that hungry.” He answers leaving the table.

“What is wrong with him?” she wants to know. Mary and Catherine shrug; the boys keep quiet.

~+~  
He doesn’t know he’s looking for Malfoy until he finds him in the library the next day.

“Malfoy.” He says sitting down. Scorpius doesn’t look up from his books.

“Potter. What a surprise, haven’t seen you much around lately.” He answers.

“Yeah…I was busy. So, you and Winters?” he asks. Scorpius nods.

“She is a little annoying but somehow…I don’t know. She was besieging me for weeks. And she isn’t that bad.” Scorpius answers.

“So you do like girls?” Albus wants to know.

“Yeah…who wouldn’t like girls?”

“Well…gays?” Albus asks.

“They do like girls too…just not in the romantic way.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right. So are you in love with her?” Albus wants to know. Scorpius looks up and directly at him.

“Are you daft?”

“No! Why would you ask that?” Albus says defiantly.

“Because I told you just a few minutes ago that she is a little bit annoying and that she was besieging me…” he answers sighing.

“Right. Doesn’t mean though that you don’t like her.”

“I do like her.” Scorpius answers.

“Oh. Good. That’s good.” Albus says standing up.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah…I was just…have to go.”

“I know, you are a busy man, Potter.” Scorpius says.

“Yes. Busy. See you around.”

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.” Albus says nodding in his direction and then leaving the library.  
He can’t understand why he is so down because it clearly is a good thing that Scorpius has a girlfriend. Even if it’s the cow Violet Winters. Maybe he’s just envious. Must be the reason.

~+~  
“Sam?” he asks quietly in the middle of the night.

“Yes?”

“You think I’m envious?” he wants to know.

“What?”

“Do you think I’m envious?” he asks again.

“What are we talking about?”

“Malfoy.” Albus whisper.

“Ah…do YOU think you are envious?”

“Yes. Maybe. You know all my friends have girlfriends now…” Albus says and hears his friend turning to face him and then sighing.

“You are an idiot, Albus Severus Potter.” He replies.

“Why?”

“That question alone qualifies you as the world’s biggest idiot ever.” Sam says.

“Would you please enlighten me?”

“Yes, because we are friends. The answer to your question is yes. You are envious. But not because all your friends have girlfriends – I don’t have one yet…”

“But you will. Soon.” Albus interrupts.

“Whatever. Let me speak. Will you?”

“Yeah. Go on. I’m listening.” He replies.

“You are envious because Scorpius has a girlfriend.” Sam says.

“This is about your stupid idea that I’m in love with him, isn’t it?”

“You are an idiot.” Sam says again.

“I’m not in love with him and he isn’t in love with me. He is together with that Winters-girl and he said himself that he likes her.”

“You asked him?”

“Yeah…we kinda talked about it in the library this evening.” Albus answers.

“You sought him out to ask him?” Sam asks something like disbelief in his voice.

“I didn’t seek him out to ask him that…it kind of happened.”

“Whatever. You should be more honest with your own feelings, Albus.”

“I am.”

“You are not.”

“I am.”

“You so are not.”

“Good night Sam.”

“Night Albus.” Sam says sighing. He asks himself how this will end, because really it could be the biggest disaster the school has seen since the battle…but maybe he’s just pessimistic.

~+~  
He should be watching the game – it’s the last one Slytherin plays this year - but he doesn’t. (He doesn’t even pretend.) He watches Violet as she watches Malfoy, who’s brilliant by the way. Chances are good that Slytherin will win the Quidditch-cup this year. Violet, he thinks, is quite pretty. She has short dark hair and fair skin. She does look good with Malfoy beside her. And she is nice, everyone says that (not that he asked around or anything, but you hear things…). So why doesn’t he like her? Could it be that Sam is right about everything? He shakes his head. That’s just ridiculous.  
It’s just Sam’s fault that he even thinks about it. It’s because he’s talking about it every damn day. It’s all Sam’s fault, really.  
He hangs around the lockers after the game because he wants to congratulate Scorpius, and because he wants to talk…all this nonsense about being in love just won’t go away and he needs to do something.

“Malfoy.” He says as he sees Scorpius leaving the changing rooms. He’s the last.

“Potter.” Scorpius answers nodding.

“Good game.”

“Yeah…I think we will win the cup this year.”

“Chances are good.”

“Malfoy…”

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” Albus asks with his hands in the pockets.

“We are talking.”

“You know what I mean. In private.”

“Now?”

“Well…yes. You can be a few minutes late, can’t you?” Albus wants to know.

“I guess.”

“Great.” Albus answers relieved.

“Wanna talk here?” He asks; Albus nods sitting down on the grass. Scorpius does the same.

“So, what is it?”

“I was thinking…about you know…you and me…and we are friends, right?”

“Yes.” Scorpius answers, because he has no idea what Albus is trying to tell him.

“Sam has this really ridiculous idea…you know, he’s talking about it every night.”

“I’m sure you have a point here…but you know I can’t actually read minds…” Scorpius says turning to look at him.

“Hmmm?”

“What are you trying to say? What?” Scorpius says.

“Sam says I’m an idiot.” Albus answers as if this would clarify anything. It doesn’t.

“He’s right?”

“No, he’s not. I’m not an idiot…I’m just confused.” Albus says.

“About what?”

“You.” Albus says not looking at him.

“What?

“Yeah…see, Sam thinks I’m in love with you and because he’s talking about it every night, I have all these weird thoughts.”

“Are you trying to say that you are in love with me?” Scorpius asks.

“No!”

“No? Then what?”

“I’m just saying that Sam thinks I’m in love with you. But I think I’m just confused because of the kiss.”

“The kiss? That was months ago.” Scorpius says.

“I know.”

“So let me summarize: Sam thinks you are in love with me because of the kiss and you are confused because of the kiss as well? Or because Sam thinks you are in love with me?”

“Yeah.” Albus says.

“That’s insane. You know that, right?”

“You think?”

“What did you expect telling me that?” Scorpius wants to know. Albus keeps quiet.

“Did you expect me to tell you if you are in love with me?” he wants to know. Albus shakes his head but that of course is a lie. Now that he thinks about it…it really was what he did expect when he was telling (well…yeah…stammer) it.

“I think Sam’s insanity rubs off…” Scorpius says.

“So, you think Sam’s crazy and I’m just confused?” Albus wants to know.

“Yes.” He answers standing up.

“Wait!” Albus says grabbing his wrist.

“Yes?”

“If it’s just that then why am I envious?”

“Come again?”

“Why am I envious?”

“Of what?” Scorpius wants to know. He doesn’t say anything about Albus’ hand around his wrist, so Albus figures it is okay to leave it where it is.

“Violet.” Albus whispers.

“Violet?”

“Yeah…”

“Potter…” Scorpius begins, Albus squeezes his wrist and he stops, looks at him. Albus stares at the grass, his head and neck a defiant line. Vulnerable and strong at the same time. “I can’t have this conversation now, Potter.” He says quietly.

“Okay.” Albus answers letting go.

~+~  
“I’m an idiot.” Albus says sighing.

“How come you figured it out?” Sam wants to know, turning in the dark.

“I talked with Malfoy today after the game.” His friend says, ignoring Sam’s question.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…I think you might be right.” Albus says. Sam knows that they are talking that openly because it’s dark and they can’t see each other and he’s grateful for that. And he knows something else as well: This fairytale will not have a happy end. Because never is anything easy that involves a Potter and a Malfoy. (Well…that’s what his father says.)

“What did he say?” Sam asks.

“That you are insane and I’m confused and that he can’t have this conversation right now.” Albus whispers. “What would Professor Lavender say to that I wonder…?”

“We can ask her tomorrow.”

“No…I don’t think I want to know…my family doesn’t have that much luck with prophecies.” Albus answers.

“True. Any idea what you will do now?”

“Yeah…do my work, go to classes and wait for the holidays.”

“Just a few weeks left…” Sam says.

“Yeah…”

“You know, I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“Albus?”

“I’m all right.”

“I know…” Sam knows that Albus is lying and Albus knows that Sam knows…so it isn’t a real lie.

“Night Sam.”

“Good night Albus.”

~6~  
Violet breaks up with Scorpius on platform 9 ¾. Everyone who’s there can see it and a lot of people are there including Sam, Chris and Albus.

“Seems someone has girl-trouble.” His dad says, Albus turns from the scene and looks at him.

“Yeah…” he answers.

“Hello Mister Potter.” Sam and Chris say.

“Hi boys. Isn’t that the Malfoy-kid?”

“Yeah…” Albus says again.

“Where is your sister?”

“Don’t know, didn’t see her…she was with her boyfriend…didn’t want to interrupt anything.” Albus answers.

“I honestly don’t want to hear that…” Harry answers but he smiles.

“Here she comes!” Chris says suddenly and Albus is grateful for that because so he can watch a little more of the platform-drama. It’s just Violet who’s shouting and gesturing around – like his mother when she’s really angry.

“I wonder what he did to piss her off.” Sam says.

“Well…it could be anything.” Albus answers.

“I hope for you that it is what we both hope it is…” his friend answers. His father chooses this moment to listen and join the conversation.

“What are you hoping for Albus?” he asks with a grin.

“Ehm…” he stammers.

“It’s all about love, Mister Potter.” Sam says.

“SAM!” Albus cries. Really…why oh why did he meet Sam all this years ago? It must have something to do with his karma – Emma told him about it or maybe it’s because sons have to pay for the sins of their father’s… (What did his father do wrong?!)

“Love, eh? Well, you can tell me everything about it when we are home.” His father says, taking Lily’s hand and walking in the car’s direction.

“I so hate you, Samuel Illuminatus Zabini…” Albus whispers.

“You don’t. You love me…”

“Hurry Albus! Your mother doesn’t like to wait.” His father says looking back. Albus sighs. He’s life is over…it will never be the same again. Never…how to tell your father you might be a little bit in love with a Malfoy?  
He’s sure, looking back, that he really hates Sam and that Sam never was his friend…

~+~  
“You are really negative about this…” Sam says.

“I’m not.”

“You so are.”

“You’re just saying that because you are wandering on cloud nine…” Albus answers.

“No. I really think you are pessimistic.”

“How can I not be? My dad doesn’t ask anymore, but my mom LOOKS at me…did you see her today at dinner? Watching me, waiting for a moment she could speak with me alone…” Albus wants to know, staring at the ceiling, not that he can see it because it’s in the middle of the night but it’s a reassuring feeling.

“Yeah…I saved your ass. I’m sure she will ask one day…maybe even tomorrow.”

“And what will I say to her? I can’t say anything about the whole mess…not to my MOM.” Albus answers sighing.

“Well…but you could talk to your dad.” Sam says looking in his direction.

“I will not.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t even know what the whole scene at the platform was about…” Albus replies.

“Funny…I mean not funny…but somehow…you know. Usually news travels fast…what is it about Malfoy that not a word has been breathed about this?” Sam says.

“Hm…I was thinking the same thing. You’re right, usually we know everything because Mary knows all the gossip – even things we don’t want to know. Odd.”

“Yeah…My dad would say: Boy this is Slytherin politics, just let it be…” Sam replies.

“I like your dad, really but sometimes…”

“I know. I think that is really a Slytherin thing…”

“Yeah…you think I should talk to my dad? Not about Malfoy but about…you know?” Albus asks turning to see his friend, who’s just a formless shadow across the room.

“Yes. Maybe he can help you…or maybe…I don’t know.”

“Yeah…”

“So will you?”

“I don’t know.”

“You should.” Sam says again.

“Night Sam.”

“Good night Albus.” Sam says turning to the wall.

~+~  
Breakfast the next day is a nightmare. Not for everyone – just for Albus. It’s his own special hell. His mom looks every other minute at him with worry in her eyes and he just can’t watch it. So he does the only reasonable thing. He says he wants to talk with his dad. Sam doesn’t even look up, but Albus knows he’s glad.

“So, Albus…” his dad says sitting down. Albus doesn’t know how to begin so he just puts his hands in his pockets and starts pacing the small library; counting his steps. His dad lets him because he knows his son well enough to know that Albus needs to collect his thoughts.  
So he waits until Albus stops and turns to face him. Determination in his eyes.

“Dad…?” he says.

“Yes, Albus?”

“There’s something I wanted to talk about…and not just because mom keeps looking at me…” he says and sees his father smile.“Do you remember our Muggle-studies project a while ago?” he asks. He sees his dad nod and goes on: “Well…I told you about it…but I didn’t tell you that I kissed the boy…the one who played Juliet.” Albus says looking at his father. His dad isn’t stupid, so he knows exactly what his son is telling him.

“So you like that boy?”

“Well…it’s complicated.” Albus answers sitting down on the floor.

“It always is.”

“Yeah…”

“So do I know this boy?” His dad asks.

“Yes.” Albus answers, but doesn’t say more.

“But you don’t want to tell me who it is.” He says; Albus nods.

“Are you okay with that?” Albus asks after a while, looking up at his dad.

“Of course. Why would I not? Well…your mother…” he says with a shrug.

“I don’t want you to tell her. I mean, I want to sort things out before I tell her.” Albus replies.

“She will not like that.” His dad says but he smiles.

“I know.”

“I will tell her that you’re having love troubles.” He answers.

“Okay.”

~+~  
“How did it go?” Sam wants to know. He was waiting outside the library eating some pie his grandma made.

“Not that bad.” Albus answers.

“Great. Want to go flying?” Sam asks.

“Yeah.” His friend replies. He really likes to fly and they just have a few days left before they will have to go back to school.

“Will he tell your mother?” Sam asks walking beside Albus.

“No…he will tell her that I am having love troubles…”

“Bad enough. But I think he must tell her something…man marriages are hard work.”

“So you don’t want to marry Rose anymore?”

“Are you nuts? I do. I will. It’s all in the tealeaves…”

“And we all know there is no greater power in the world than tealeaves.” Albus says grinning.

“Exactly. I’m really glad you figured it out at last.”

“You know, I have my moments.” Albus replies.

~+~  
His mom still looks at him, but it isn’t the worried look she had…it’s the poor-baby-look. Albus doesn’t know what is worse. Sam, of course, finds it very funny. But he finds everything funny and you can never forget that Sam is insane. Brilliant, of course, good looking yes, but insane – sadly.

“Hurry up, Albus! We need to go!” Sam screams from the living room. Albus just knows he’s pacing in front of the fireplace.

“Yeah! I need my cloak.” he answers running down the stairs.

“Merlin! I waited an eternity. Why can’t you be on time for once?!” Sam asks. Albus rolls his eyes and sees his dad do the same. His mom tries to suppress a smile, it doesn’t work.

“Yes…I KNOW. I’m here now. So take the powder and throw it into the fireplace already.” Albus answers with a grin.

“I hate you; you do this just to annoy me.”

“You love me!” Albus says, and sees his dad glance in his direction, so he shakes his head slightly.

“I do not.”

“You so do.”

“Flourish and Blotts.” Sam says clearly, throwing powder into the fireplace.

“I do not.” He says when Albus stumbles out of the fireplace.

“So where is your dad?” Albus wants to know.

“He must be here somewhere…” Sam says looking for him.

“Ah! Over there.” He says after a few seconds and grabs Albus hand. It’s always the same since they were eleven. It doesn’t seem to occur to Sam that this might look odd to some people. He just pulls Albus with him until they are standing in front of Mister Zabini who is smiling.

“Boys! Glad you made it.” He says. He has said it since the first time Sam took Albus hand to show him off.

“Mister Zabini.” Albus says smiling as well.

“I see my son still doesn’t know how to let go.” He answers.

“Well…” Albus says his face a slight pink.

“So what are we doing today?” Sam wants to know, still holding Albus’ hand. Albus knows now it’s because he finds it funny to irritate people.

“Well…you need new books and…” Mister Zabini says, but his son interrupts him.

“Yeah, yeah…what funny things will we do?” he asks.

“That, my dear boys, is a surprise.” He says grinning.

“Great!” Sam and Albus say in unison, because Mister Zabini grinning is always a good sign.

~+~  
“You know, your dad is really cool.” Albus says sitting down.

“He has his moments.” Sam answers grinning.

“He’s brilliant.”

“Sure.” Sam says but he is really happy.

“I’d love to spend Christmas with your family.” Albus answers.

“Ask your dad. I’m sure he will let you.”

“Yeah. I will…” Albus replies looking into the menu.

“Know what you want already?” the waitress asks, they nod and order.

“Is that Malfoy?” Sam asks suddenly and nods outside, Albus follows his movement.

“Looks like him.”

“He’s with his mom.” Sam says.

“That’s his mom?!” Albus exclaims.

“Yeah…I was in love with her when I was ten.” Sam replies smiling.

“She is quite beautiful.”

“His good looks have to come from somewhere…” Sam says.

“I think his dad doesn’t look that bad.”

“I know, what with his cool grey eyes and all…” Sam says snickering.

“I really hate you.”

“You don’t. Should we call him to sit with us?” Sam asks as the waitress arrives with their food. Albus isn’t sure so he says nothing. And that’s why he finds himself a few minutes later with Mrs. Malfoy and her son around a table. He tries to remember all the polite conversation his mom drilled into him but he just can’t. Thank Merlin Sam is his charming self and Albus thinks that he might be still in love with Scorpius’ mother – just a little bit of course.

“I have to meet your father in a few minutes. Do you want to come with me or do you prefer to stay with your friends?” Mrs. Malfoy asks after half an hour.

“I think…”

“He stays.” Sam says.

“Well. I’ll stay then, mother.” Scorpius says.

“Have a nice time, darling.” She says, bends down, kisses his forehead and disappears. Leaving behind a mild scent of lilies of the valley.

“Where is she going?” Sam wants to know.

“Gringotts.” Scorpius replies.

“And after that?”

“They will be at some restaurant I think.”

“You won’t eat with them?” Albus asks. He’s speaking for the first time since Scorpius sat down at their table.

“No.” he answers.

“So wanna eat with us?” Sam asks.

“What? I mean…yeah, that is a great idea. I could floo my mother, so she knows.” Albus says, Scorpius looks a little sceptical at him.

“Or do you have something really important that’s waiting at home?” Sam wants to know.

“No…not really.”

“Great!”

~+~  
“Your mother says she will be delighted to have some of your friends over for dinner.” His dad says with a smile and disappears.

“Great!” Sam says with a grin.

“So what do we do until we have to floo back?” Albus asks.

“We will stalk Professor Neresian.” Sam says.

“What?”

“Why?”

“For fun, men! For fun!” Sam replies.  
Albus and Scorpius sigh in unison.

“You are sure he is your friend?” Scorpius asks.

“He says so…”

“That isn’t a yes.” Scorpius answers.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Great.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam wants to know.

“Nothing.” Albus says grinning.

“I hate you.”

“No…you don’t.” Albus replies.

“I do and now quiet! He disappeared in the flower shop…what do you think? Does he have a girlfriend?” Sam asks while he is creeping nearer.

“He IS insane.” Scorpius says and Albus just nods.

~+~  
“Dad!” Lily screams as they stumble out of the fireplace a few hours later.

“Yes!” he shouts back.

“They’re here!”

“Great! Your mom needs 30 more minutes. Do the boys want something to drink?!”

“No!” Sam screams back sitting down.

“Scorpius.” Lily says.

“Lily.” He answers, Albus wonders.

“I’ll leave you alone…” she says shutting her book and leaving the room.  
A few minutes later his dad comes in with a tray - tea.

“I know, Sam, you said you don’t want anything but you always say that and it doesn’t matter a bit to my wife.” He says smiling and then he just falters and stops.

“Malfoy.” He says and Scorpius turns to look at him.

“Mister Potter.” He answers in greeting. Albus looks from his father to Scorpius and back.

“Some tea?” his dad asks.

“Yes, thank you.” Scorpius answers politely. After he served tea and sat down he asks: “So, Scorpius, right?” Malfoy nods. “How’s your father?”

“He’s well…” Scorpius answers.

“Good. Haven’t seen him in a while…the last time at the platform in Albus’ first year…I think.” He muses, Albus is sure he wants to say something else, but at this moment his mom calls from the kitchen and he leaves to help her.

“That went well…” Sam says.

“You sure it’s a good idea I’m here?” Scorpius wants to know. His voice perfectly sarcastic.

“Yeah…maybe he was shocked or something.” Albus says ignoring it.

“Great.” He answers sarcasm still in place.

“You are a Malfoy…or not?” Sam asks.

“Yeah…I am.” Scorpius says and Albus is sure that he just missed a vital part of the conversation. He envies Sam his Slytherin-father at times like these the most.

~+~  
“Dinner wasn’t that bad.” Sam says when they are lying in their beds that night.

“Are you kidding?”

“No. I think all in all…it went very smooth.”

“You are kidding.” Albus says turning to look at him.

“Look, Lily doesn’t seem to mind and your dad…well…he HAD some issues with Malfoy’s dad and your mom…the Weasleys and the Malfoys… But that aside, it went great.”

“You are completely mad.” Albus says sighing.

“It could have been worse.”

“How?”

“Well…”

“No wait! I don’t want to know.”

“What did your dad want after Scorpius left?” Sam asks suddenly.

“He wanted to know how long I’ve been friends with Malfoy and why I didn’t say anything.”

“And?”

“I said we were friends for a year or so now and that it just slipped my mind.”

“He didn’t buy it, did he?”

“No…”

“So you told him everything about you and Malfoy, right?”

“NO! Are you nuts? I asked him if me being friends with Malfoy is a problem…”

“Clever.”

“Yeah…I know.” Albus says grinning.

“You do belong into the honourable house of Ravenclaw.”

“I never doubted that, did you?”

“No…”

“Liar.”

“Night Albus.”

“Night Sam.”

~End~


End file.
